All Wet
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A simple favor turns into so much more..


ALL WET

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place during the scene that Casey gets sprayed in "Headlong Towards Disaster" and gives it a Dawsey spin. Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. Uses lines from the episodes.

Gabby cleared her throat. _Wow. This is really awkward. He must think I'm the biggest jerk in the world_, she thought to herself. After all, they had broken up and now she was calling him to fix something for her? Talk about sending mixed signals.

"Again, I'm really sorry about this," she apologized. She hadn't wanted to call him up because they were supposed to be taking a break from each other but they had needed some help and the landlord was being a creep.

"Really. It's not a problem," he assured her. It actually felt kind of nice knowing that despite the breakup, she still felt comfortable enough to give him a call for this kind of thing. Not that he knew a whole lot about plumbing, but he was willing to give it a shot. Anything for a friend after all. _Right. Just a friend_, he silently taunted himself. The fact that he had **jumped** at the chance to see Gabby again didn't mean a thing. And maybe if he kept telling himself that, he'd eventually believe it.

"It's just the water's just coming out of the faucet not the sprayer and Sunday rates for a plumber…" she let out a whistle as if to indicate the high prices for a weekend job. _Damn, he looks good_, she thought to himself, glancing at his bended form. Oh, those jeans looked like they still fit just right…No! She was **not** going there!

"Really, It's not a big deal," he firmly assured. He didn't like her being so hesitant around him. It made him feel weird. "Hey, I like your place," he said, turning around.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, well, I mean it's Brett's place, really, but yeah…" she stammered. Wow. That had been close. He had nearly caught her staring at his ass. How embarrassing. But then again, why should it be embarrassing? Even though they had broken up, there was no denying that he was gorgeous as hell. _Damn, she's cute when she's flustered_, he thought to himself. No! That was exactly the kind of thought he was trying to avoid! Of course, Brett was actually **here**, it'd be easier. However, the newest member of House Fifty-One was nowhere to be seen. And no, he didn't count Tommy Welch as a member of the house. He **still** hadn't forgiven the man for trying to blame Cruz for the accident that he had caused.

"She went to get you a six-pack. I mean, it's the least that we could do," she told him. _Stop, Gabriela. You're babbling_, she scolded herself. Then again, babbling like an idiot was probably better than giving into the urge to grab Matt and screw him senseless.

"I'm telling you. It's a simple fix," he stated. _Man, I forgot how cute she gets when she gets nervous and starts babbling_, he thought as he screwed the pipe one last time. Okay, that should do it. All that was left to do was to get the water running and then when Brett got back, they all could share a quick drink together and he'd be on his way. Because if he didn't get out of here soon, he'd give in to his desire to grab Gabby, throw her on the kitchen table and ravish her until she forgot her own name. "All right," he said as he turned on the water. It would come out of the faucet, Gabby would be impressed, and Brett would be glad to have the faucet back to normal. However, instead of flowing downward out of the faucet, the water gushed out of the sprayer, hitting him down the front of his shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he shouted. _Damn it, that's cold!_ he thought to himself as Gabby burst out laughing. "Damn it," he spat out. He couldn't believe that had happened.

"It's a simple fix. A child can do it," Gabby stated, quoting what he had told her when she had first brokered the question. _Wow. That was awesome_, she thought to herself. The water had gotten him right in the front just above his ass.

"Well…I'm not a plumber by trade," he reminded her, throwing the small washcloth at her. No, he was more of a construction worker. But he had figured it'd be similar enough that he could figure it out.

"Oh yeah. You don't say," she teased. For an answer, he let out a mock growl and raised the faucet at her as if he was going to spray her. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, wait. You wouldn't dare." She then let out a shriek as he pressed the nozzle for the sprayer, aiming at the same place he had gotten sprayed. She gasped and looked down at her wet outfit for a moment. _That is freakin' cold_, she thought to herself. She then looked at him, determination in her eyes. "It's on," she told him. With that, she grabbed the faucet and then turned the water onto him, causing him to cry out in shock. Then, there was a short struggle for control of the faucet, which resulted in both of them getting drenched.

"Okay, okay, okay. I give," she laughed.

"Wow. You're a mess," he chuckled. "You look amazing," he added.

"Liar," she fondly accused. For an answer, he just pulled her closer and kissed her. She moaned, melting into the kiss. _Wow_, she thought to herself as she moaned and leaned into the kiss. She had forgotten what a great kisser he was. Finally, she pulled away. "Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah," he agreed with a smirk. Then, he leaned forward so that his lips were practically on her ear. "You're all wet, Dawson," he whispered, causing her to moan. He had **no** idea. He was fast turning her on. No. She had to stay strong. They were supposed to be taking a break. She couldn't just melt into his arms like this. But oh, it was **so** tempting! Casey's eyes clouded with longing as he stared at her. Damn, she looked so good! _Aw, screw it_, he thought to himself. With that, he pulled her close, kissed her, and let his fingers become entangled in her hair, moaning as he did so. Gabby moaned, pulling him closer and grinding against him. Once they touched, it was like something exploded in each of them and with some difficulty, they got each other's clothes off and then Matt gently pinned her to the floor, entered her, and the next thing Gabby was aware of was the feel of Matt's hands all over her body sending her into a blissful oblivion.

THE END


End file.
